The Black Sisters Act
by VegaWestBlack
Summary: Non-magical Nun-AU based loosely off of the film Sister Act. Bellatrix witnesses some things she shouldn't and Andromeda helps to hide her in the local convent with the help of the Mother Superior. She meets a new sister in training, Sister Hermione, and decides to have a little fun while she's there. Longer Summary inside. Bellamione.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Non-magical Nun-AU based loosely off of the film Sister Act. Bellatrix is married to Rodolphus Lestrange and witnesses some things she shouldn't concerning a Mr. Tom Riddle. As she goes to say goodbye after deciding to go on the run, Andromeda convinces her to let her help to hide her in the local convent with the help of the Mother Superior (McGonagall). Bellatrix really isn't cut out for the sisterhood, but meets a new sister in training, Sister Hermione, and decides to have a little fun while she's there. **

**This idea comes from the Bellamione cult discord group, as did the previous one shot I did. This story probably won't be updated quite as regularly as Destined, it's to help break up the writers block. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain beat down outside the café window in thick sheets making it difficult to see in or out of the little corner shop on the edge of town. Bellatrix Lestrange sat in the back corner of the shop near the window, her fingers wrapped tightly around the coffee mug, the heat radiating through the cup and into her cold nimble fingers.

She tried to decipher the muddied shapes of people as they hurriedly walked past the shop, seeking out a familiar face and body, but the rain was too obscuring. Of all the masses of people she saw walking past, she only looked for one.

It was a side of town she rarely visited. Far from the upscale manor houses she was accustomed to or the high end shops and bistros she was accustomed to visiting with Narcissa. She stuck out among the others in the café, even from her hiding place in the back. Her elegant black dress that hugged her body in all the right places, her designer handback and boots that stuck out from the other side of the small table for two, and ran all the way up to her knee. There wouldn't be many that would stick out more than she would in the lower income side of the town.

The bell ringing above the door to announce to the barista the new arrival. However, the new arrival also reminded Bellatrix just how normal she seemed compared to some others.

Dressed in a simple black frock with white cowl and black hair cover, the woman's appearance demanded attention and consideration. Plain flat shoes still somehow seemed to echo as the woman walked across the seating area towards the back of the shop. Perhaps it was because everyone seemed to go silent as the woman walked in. Bellatrix began to wonder if even this small shop so far from her home would be too public of an appearance for the two to meet together, but it was already too late.

Their faces were almost mirror images. Had she not worn her headdress the similarities would have been even stronger. The sweet smile that pulled at her lips though was something that rarely, if ever graced the raven haired woman's face who was more used to an uptight scowl or condescending smirk. She took the seat opposite her, never stopping at the counter to order a drink of her own. Bellatrix wasn't even sure if she carried money with her for such novelties as crappy café coffees.

"Good afternoon sister, or should I say Sister." Bellatrix raised an eyebrow as Andromeda took her seat. She never could understand the allure of joining the church in the way that her younger sister had.

Of course they were raised properly to attend services as children, their parents had even enrolled them in a private catholic school, but it was nothing more than a social issue. A way of saving face and make themselves look better in the scrutinising view of the other well off people that they tended to socialize with. Nothing that really ever had an impact on on Bellatrix's moral or values, or honestly any other member of the Black family if she were honest.

However, Andromeda had gravitated towards it quickly. She took in all of the lessons and scripture they had been forced to memorize and actually took it to heart. So much so that by her twentieth birthday she had announced to the family that she was leaving the esteemed Cambridge education that their parents had paid for each of their daughters, to take up a life of poverty and chastity instead.

Bellatrix of course always thought she was a fool. Who in their position would really give up the heiress lifestyle to live in a damp and dusty church. Forfeiting prestige and power for subservience and quiet contemplation. Their parents did not take well to it either. All of the money and effort they had put into each of their three daughters, just to see one of them squander it for a life in a church. It was no place for a Black. They had made sure to make their opinions known as well, were she to leave the family, there would be no return for her.

Yet still she left. Nearly twenty years since, and Andromeda had yet to ever return to their family home. Even when their father fell ill, and Narcissa had asked if he would like to see her, he refused to let her enter their home. Of course Bellatrix had found it idiotic, but unlike her father and mother, she found it much more difficult to cut ties with her younger sister. She was still her sister after all.

She wrote to her sister periodically and occasionally would try to call the number Andy had left for them before she ran off to the Abby. It would annoy her when the stuck up Reverend Mother told her that her sister was unavailable to talk because she was taking a vow of silence for some period of time, or was busy with other duties within the church. It wasn't the woman's place to tell her if she could or could not speak with her little sister when needed.

These moments were the rarest of all however. Times where Bellatrix would actually meet with her sister either at the church or out in public. She still had not gotten used to seeing the girl she had practically raised wearing that ridiculous get up. Regardless, Bellatrix was relieved to see her little sister. Someone she knew she could trust regardless of the situation.

Andromeda smiled sweetly as she sat upright in the stiff uncomfortable wooden chair. "It sounds less demeaning when I'm actually your own blood you realize. Just because I have chosen the sisterhood, doesn't mean I'm not your sister. It's good to see you Bella."

Her gentle words seemed to soften the tension pent up in Bellatrix's body that she wasn't aware that she was holding in. A small smile tugged at her lips as her grip loosened on the half empty mug in her hands. "Yes well, it's good to see that they haven't completely brainwashed you yet."

Andy smiled, reaching over the table to place a somehow warm hand on Bellatrix's forearm. How she wasn't completely frozen from the rain was beyond her. "Yes, it's good to see you too Andy. I love you Andy. I've missed you Andy. I'm sorry for sounding so urgent on the phone Andy. Any of these sound right to you Bella?"

The dark haired woman nodded as she let go of the mug with one hand to lay her cold fingers over those of her sister's. "Yes yes, all that. Good to see you. Love you, blah blah."

Deep brown eyes focused in more on her older sister's body language. She noticed the way her shoulders slumped, could feel the way her leg bounced hidden beneath the table, and most worrying, the wrinkle set in her brow that only ever was present when something was on her mind. "Bellatrix? What's the matter? Why did you need to see me so suddenly?"

Bellatrix's eyes fell downcast to the table, removing her hand from Andy's to play with a bit of paper that the busboy had forgotten to clean from a previous patron. "Can't your big sister just want to check in on you? Make sure you're alright and not just locked away in some tower of that church somewhere? I do worry about you you know. It may be God's house, but that doesn't mean that things can't happen there you know."

Dark brown brow's knit together as she watched her sister, unable to meet her eyes. Andy rubbed her thumb across her elder sister's forearm, trying to draw out something more from her. "I may not get to see you as often as I like to anymore dear sister, but I still know when you're lying to me. You know, I pray for you daily, but that doesn't mean the lord has given me divine sight to see what's wrong with you."

A scoff sounded from the other woman as she slumped back in her seat more, ignoring the formal upbringing they both had received. "You mean God hasn't given you magical powers yet? You really need to start praying a little harder then Andy. Maybe change up the gods a bit." The unamused look on Andromeda's face showed that she had heard it all from her sister before, but still didn't appreciate the judgement from her older sister. "Right, well there might be something. I'm just a little shaken up is all."

"Might?" Any sort of resentment Andromeda may have held from her sister's first comment was quickly melted. "Bella, what's wrong? You can talk to me. Is is Cissy? Mother? Is it Rod?"

Bellatrix couldn't control the wince reaction she had to her husband's name. The way her heartbeat seemed to speed up gave her an instant flight reaction that she had to fight off. She couldn't run out on Andy. She needed Andy.

"I'll take that as a yes then. What is it Bella? What's wrong?"

Bellatrix had announced her engagement to Rodolphus Lestrange just a few months before Andromeda left the family. She was gone before the wedding ever took place, but she knew Bellatrix's husband well. Being raised in similar circles, Andy knew Rodolphus and his younger brother Rabastian well. Rodolphus had always been Bellatrix's escort to debutant and society events throughout their adolescence. Rabastian had asked to escort Andromeda to a few occasions but she was quick to shut him down. Both were known to be rude, vulgar men who cared for little else than themselves. They lived off of the inheritance they had received from their grandfather, and rode his coattails well.

Regardless, they had still made a good name of themselves with the sisters' parents, and their mother Druella had no problems pushing Bellatrix towards the egotistical arms of Rodolphus, a move that would look good for both families. While Bellatrix and Rodolphus had always gotten on well, and Andromeda assumed that at one point Bellatrix possibly did hold feelings for her husband, she knew those feelings were long gone. Quickly extinguished when Bellatrix had caught one of the housekeepers wearing her lingerie for her husband in their marital bed. While the love was long gone from the marriage, Bellatrix knew it would be worse on herself to file for divorce. The scandal it would produce, the rumours that would fly, and the Black Industries that would go to Rodolphus in any settlement.

The leaving of the family business from their father's estate to Bellatrix's husband rather to herself had been a subject of a different meeting between Bella and Andy nearly a decade ago. Bellatrix had felt cheated that her father still somehow valued her husband's status as a man over her own education and gumption within the board to brokerage deals and settlements better than either her husband or brother-in-law Lucius who also earned himself a seat just for marrying their youngest sister. Bellatrix always had to work twice as hard for half the recognition from her father, and even in his death he still couldn't see what Bellatrix had to offer to the family or their company.

Black Industries had begun to tank within just a few short years of her husband's control. Regardless of Bella's efforts to save it, her husband's change in business model and contributors had completely reworked the framework of the company.

Bellatrix took a slow deep breath before looking back up to her younger sister's watchful eyes. "I may have witnessed some things I wasn't meant to."

The middle Black sister let out a sigh as she sat back in her seat again. "Was it another woman in his bed again? Bella, I've told you, you deserve better than –"

"No, no Andy. Not that." She quickly cut her sister off before hesitating. Her well manicured nails began to pick at a chip in the table, digging deeper into the pressboard that made up the cheap table top. "The company is nearing bankruptcy Andy. It won't make the next fiscal year."

Andromeda looked at her older sister with an air of confusion, "And you chose me to speak to about it? You do realize I didn't finish my business degree right? One-year shy of graduating. Maybe not the best consult for these type issues."

Her elder sister shook her head again, "No it's not that Andy. Rod, he's done something beyond stupid." She leaned across the table more, dropping her voice to just above a whisper, "Have you heard of a man, Tom Riddle before?"

Andromeda looked back and Bellatrix still confused before nodding. "Yes? The one who was arrested a few years back in connection to a cartel?"

Bellatrix shook her head, pulling her red stained bottom lip in between her teeth. "Not in connection with, Andy, Riddle is the cartel. He runs the whole organization. That rat of a lawyer Petegrew got him off on the charges, but it is all him. His cartel controls everything south of Northampton. Marijuana, cocaine, opioids, methamphetamines, ketamine, you name it, it all goes back to Riddle."

Andy's eye had grown significantly as she listened to Bellatrix talk. "Bella? Why are you telling me this? If you have a confession, it needs to go to a priest not—"

"Oh please Andy, I haven't gone to a confessional since I we were still in school, and even then I never took it seriously. I'm not trying to confess anything. Just… I was going through some of the accounts for the company, and numbers weren't adding up. I looked through some of the records and found some shady accounts that looked like shell companies. Offshore accounts that money was going in and out of. I got curious and maybe slipped a few bugs in Rod's office to see if I could learn something else, something he wasn't telling me."

"You what?!" A few heads turned at Andy's outburst and Bellatrix had to quickly hush her back down to their whispered tone. "You bugged your husband's office? You really trust him so little? Actually don't answer that one for me. What did you find?"

"What the fuck do you think I found Andy? You think I brought Riddle up just for trivia points?"

Andromeda's face stilled to a hardened expression, doing an interpretation of their mother that actually impressed Bella. "You know; you really shouldn't curse to a nun."

"Bella's dark eyes rolled back into her head. "Yes, the real matter at hand is how I swear, do forgive me Sister. Honestly. No, I may have picked up more than I really intended to when I wired his office. Rod is pairing with Riddle to launder money through the company, and using our imports to bring ton's of his shipments into the country. Now I enjoy a nice coke fuelled night out just like anyone, but I draw the line somewhere. And I certainly draw the line well before getting my god damned company involved in it."

Andy's deadpanned expression didn't seem to move as she took in Bella's colourful words. "Lovely Bella, really lovely. If you have an issue, why don't you go to the police about it?"

Bellatrix sat back in her seat, sighing heavily. "I considered it. But in the last recording I took, I may have gotten myself in a little too deep. They found one of the microphones."

"They found it? Oh Bella, Honestly I thought you were a little better than that."

"Oh I'm sorry, It's a little different from when we would leave a baby monitor on in Cissy's room to find out with Malfoy was sneaking in her room at night, or when I found all of Rod's sloppy messages to that Polish girl that I had taken in by immigration. These are actual criminals if you haven't noticed. Andy he has men everywhere. If I go to the police now, I doubt I'd live long enough to see tomorrow morning." Andy could see the genuine fear threatening tears in her big sister's eyes. The worry line in her forehead creasing even deeper than before.

"Oh Bella, have you talked to Cissy about this?" She wasn't really quite sure what their youngest sister would be able to accomplish, she may have followed her elder sisters into school, and even finished where Andy did not. But once she married her childhood sweetheart Lucius Malfoy, she took well to the trophy wife lifestyle. Narcissa left her spot on the company board to her husband, focusing more on the social events that she was so skilled at even as a child.

The raven haired woman shook her head again. "No, I couldn't risk it getting back to Lucius, I'm not sure how deep in this he might be. If he's involved and Cissy were to say anything to him about it, I'd seriously be in trouble then."

Andy's worried expression seemed to match her older sisters as she reached back across the table to take her hands into her own, giving them a small reassuring squeeze. "It will be okay Bella, I have faith. God will find a way for everything to work out. You just need to have a little faith in his plan."

Bellatrix's face scrunched up slightly in disgust. "You're using now to push your religious crap on me? Honestly Andy, timing? I'm trying to say goodbye you realize. I've got to disappear for a little while. I've been thinking maybe if I go up north. I've got some friends near Edenborough, I'll have to drop off for some time till I can find someone to trust, give my information to, hopefully if they take Rod out too, I can get control over father's company again and fix all this mess he's created."

"Edenborough? Surely you don't mean Carrow or Mcnair."

"What else am I meant to do Andy? There's not many places I can go where I won't be recognised or where Riddle's men won't be, and I refuse to go to Wales."

Andromeda shook her head again, giving her sister's hands a squeeze in acknowledgement before her eyes widened slightly. "I do know one place they wouldn't be." When Bella looked up at her confused she only smiled, brushing her thumbs against the backs of Bellatrix's hands in a comforting manner. "I'm sure if you were to talk to Mother Superior, if you were to explain your situation, and I were to speak to your credit, she and the Father Dumbledore would allow you refuge in our walls. You'd be safe there until we were able to find someone to trust."

Bellatrix stared back at her younger sister in astonishment. For once she was actually at a loss of words for what to say to the woman she had always gone to for advice and consult. "You want me," She said raising a finger to point towards herself, "to go with you," she said pointing back to the woman in the drab black frock. "to hide away from the mafia, in a church. I'm sorry, but have you lost your god damned mind little sister?"

The younger of the two cleared her throat as she sat up a little straighter in her seat. "Yes, well you'd have to be a little more watchful of your language, but it would work. You'd be safe, have a shelter, food, people you can trust, and it would only be until we could get the information you've collected turned over to the proper authorities, ones that can be trusted."

Bellatrix scoffed softly. "Next you'll be telling me that God gave you the idea."

Andromeda shrugged a little bit, giving her sister a concerned look. "And if he did? I wouldn't want to ignore that. If it's his will, he'll make sure it's possible. Make sure you're safe. Please Bella, just give it a chance. I want to make sure you're safe. Maybe this is why he had us meet today sister. You can't ignore an opportunity or a message from God."

Bellatrix stared back at her younger sister with a slightly confused look before shaking off any offhanded comment she had prepared. "I highly doubt your Reverend Mother is really in the habit of taking in strays that may be the target of criminal organizations. After she says no, will you let me go to Edenborough in peace?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "She won't say no, but if I need to agree in order to get you to come along with me and make sure you're safe, then fine."

Bellatrix sighed softly, reaching to grab the now lukewarm coffee off the table to down quickly, her face scrunching up at the taste. "Fuck it. Let's go then."

"Honestly though, if this is going to work, you're going to have to watch your language Bella."

She rolled her eyes as she stood, collecting her coat from the back of the chair, the rain had yet to let up and she would need it. "Whatever you say Andy, lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yeah, so I didn't actually plan on updating again so soon. But look, I'm not going to argue with it. Just don't think you're getting updates twice a week this commonly. I'm surprised by the amount of love I've gotten so far with this idea, and I'm real excited for it. As I said, I'm very loosely basing this on Sister Act, mostly only the start. Don't expect Bella to bust out into song anytime soon. More so Bella stirring up trouble. Now lets see how...**

* * *

Sitting in that office, in the somewhat luxurious but rather old and tatted leather chair, sat next to her younger sister and under the watchful gaze of the much older woman opposite them, Bellatrix felt like she was back in school again about to be told off for something that she may or may not have done.

She had told her story under the woman's scrutinize gaze, with the occasional interjections from little sister. And for sure the rather elderly woman had actually listened quite intently, but those hard emerald eyes and the stiff upper lip she was receiving from the other woman still took her back to her schoolgirl days. Bellatrix wasn't even sure why she was here. Sure she had promised Andy, but to be honest, the less people that knew, the better, and that included nosy nuns.

Those bright green emerald eyes slip shut for a number of seconds, and Bella almost thought the woman had fallen asleep at her desk and in the middle of their meeting. Bella looked over to her sister who simply smiled back at Bella's confused look. "Should I call for a doctor or something? I didn't mean to give the old lady a heart attack."

She was cut off by a loud shush from her sister, paired with a rather dramatic eye roll before the Mother Superior opened her eyes again, her thick Scottish accent punctuating each word to convey the seriousness of the matter. "I'm quite alright Mrs Lestrange, though I feel like I should be a bit concerned you're not familiar with what a prayer looks like." She didn't stop at the rather upset look that she received from the dark haired woman sat in front of her asking for help. "I'm quite sure this is against my better judgement Mrs. Lestrange. I don't wish to risk the safety of this church of its parishioners. However, the Lord says we can not turn away his children in a time of need."

Bellatrix looked back at her a bit stunned and chuckled softly to try to break the tension for herself. "It's been a few days since anyone has called me a child. Child-ish maybe. Oww!"

Bellatrix rubbed at her thigh where her younger sister had tried pinching her to make her shut up, something she hadn't been a victim to in some number of years.

The Mother Superior pursed her lips slightly, looking between the two women. She took in their similarities, eyes, nose, jaw line, but still she could tell that the two were very much opposites of the same coin. "Yes, well I can imagine that as well. Regardless, should you need it, we can arrange for your safety here Mrs. Lestrange. However, you would need to act very much the same as the others who live in this convent."

Bella raised her eyebrow, looking between the elderly Scottish woman and her sister sat beside her, giving her a rather odd and almost forced smile. "You mean, as in, I'd have to wear one of your frumpy gowns and sing kum-Ba-Ya and blend in?"

Andromeda sat up more, her forced smile now portraying more the knowledge that Bella would more than likely say something stupid to ruin her chances, and based off of the Reverend Mother's narrowed eyes, she was cutting it close. "I believe Bella is still a bit stressed from the situation she's being put under Sister Minerva, but I have faith that Bella can behave while she's here. I'll make sure of it."

She turned back towards her older sister, shooting her a burning glare that told her to Shut. Up. Normally Bella would have found such a look more of a challenge than a command, but she decided to stay silent. Not to comply of course, more so do avoid getting the talk from little sister. It was a shame really that Andy never had children. With a look like that she would have been an excellent mother.

When Andy finally noticed that Bella wasn't retaliating, she reached over to lay a comforting and slightly controlling hand over Bellatrix's arm. "I'll make sure Bella knows how to behave, I'll remind her of proper etiquette and practices within the church Sister Minerva." She had pushed the same forced smile on her face once more. She knew it'd be an effort, but her sister's safety was worth it.

The Reverend Mother's harsh narrowed vision did little to relax as she looked between the two sisters, contemplating whether or not to go back on her word. "See to it that you do Sister Andromeda. While we will be glad to give Mrs. Lestrange sanctuary, I won't risk the sanctity of this church or its parishoners at the expense."

Bellatrix sat up some, ready to defend herself with a snarky comeback, but Andromeda was quick to feel her sister's shift in posture and dug her nails into her arm as a warning, making her wince instead.

Sister Minerva wasn't oblivious to it however and nodded, sitting back in her seat to thumb over the rosary around her wrist. "And Mrs. Lestrange, perhaps you may receive more from this experience than you were ever hoping to before. I think you'll find that the Lord never gives us more than we can handle, but he does sometimes like to test our limits, just to show us that we're stronger than we ever knew we were. I hope your stay here can be rewarding to you in a number of ways."

Feeling Andy's grip on her arm weaken, Bellatrix glanced over at her sister as if silently asking if she was free to speak yet. "Yes. Well, what is it you lot like to say? The Lord works in mysterious ways doesn't she?" And to that ending, she received another short dig in the arm from the woman sitting beside her. Honestly, it was as if Andy had lost any sense of humour when she joined this place.

The elder Scottish woman simply sighed, "Yes HE does Mrs. Lestrange. Yes, he does. Sister Andromeda, could you please take Sister Bellatrix to the laundry to be fitted. And I suppose she'll need a proper bible as well. I doubt you had time to bring one with you did you?" She asked rhetorically, "And make sure to settle her in a room near yours before supper. Now I do expect to see both of you at supper, and I expect you to know the rules and etiquette of this church before then as well. I will consult with Father Dumbledore tomorrow about what areas of work detail need additional hands, to help you settle into your situation more."

God how Bellatrix hated being bossed around. Especially by some uptight broad like Minerva who really suffered from an attitude of never getting laid. "I'm sorry, excuse me, work detail?"

Emerald eyes stared her down before nodding. "Well of course. We all have tasks to maintain in order to keep our parish running orderly and to serve the community. Though I doubt we'll have you too far in the community given your situation. Perhaps kitchen or laundry."

Bellatrix couldn't help the immediate laugh that sounded almost closer to a mad cackle. "Listen sister, unless you want people getting sick, you probably don't want me responsible for the food. And as for laundry, I've never actually done the stuff myself. I'm not sure if you can tell by this outfit, but this is dry clean only." She said motioning to the corseted Vivian Westwood dress she had on.

The Reverend mother pursed her lips into a thin pink line again as she stared Bellatrix down, obviously Sister Minerva was not used to being challenged herself, and Bellatrix was sure this would make for an interesting existence locked away within the churches walls. "Be that as it may Miss Lestrange, everyone has their part to play here at St. Godric's, and we will find you one as well. Now, Sister Bellatrix, I will leave you in Sister Andromeda's more than capable hands." She stood from behind the large mahogany desk to leave before stopping and leaning over the desk towards Andy, "Please make sure things are handled before she is introduced to the others."

Andromeda nodded quickly, reaching to lay a hand back on Bellatrix's arm as she noticed her about to interject again. "Yes of course Reverend Mother. It will be dealt with. And we both thank you from the bottom of our hearts for this gracious opportunity you've given to my sister, don't we Bella?" Her gaze was thrown back to Bellatrix, begging her to be civil in her response.

"Right, yes of course I'm ever so thankful. Honestly, giving me sanctuary in your sanctuary truly a God sent. I may tease my baby sister about things like this, but I really am grateful for the work you're doing and the opportunity you're giving me. I'll do my best to honour your wishes while I'm here." Bellatrix pushed on her most deal breaking smile, using the voice she used so often when negotiating business deals with potential counterparts. She knew how to play the part, and honestly, before her father insisted on business school, Bella would much rather have been an actress, but the cards of fate weren't dealt to her for that. Bellatrix knew how to sell herself, even when she was selling utter bullshit.

The Reverend Mother stared at her for a moment as if studying Bellatrix for lies or faults before pushing a small smile and nodding shortly. "Yes well, as I said, we do try to make sure we care for all of God's children here. And I appreciate your candour. I will see you both this evening."

She turned to walk out of the office, leaving Bellatrix and Andromeda alone. The elder of the two scoffed at the Reverend Mother's words before receiving a swift smack in the shoulder from her younger sister. "Ow! Would you cut all of that out? I'm fairy certain I've got your nail imprints on my arm now! They may scar! And since when do you act so crass anyway?"

"Me?! You're the one who very nearly ruined your chances of staying here with all your asinine responses! Couldn't you have played nice just for a moment so as not to ruin this chance?" Andromeda's strict tone and condescending nature reminded Bella more and more of their mother.

Bella sat staring at her younger sister for a moment before stifling a laugh. "I do believe asinine is the closest I've heard you come to cursing since we were children Andy."

To that she received another smack in the shoulder from Andromeda. "Honestly! You're so childish sometimes! Please Bella, please take this seriously. For my sake?"

Bellatrix sighed softly, "Yes, I apologize, that was in fairly poor taste," She reached over to take Andromeda's hands in her own, using her most professional voice again. "I promise I'll be on my best behaviour Andy. I really am grateful for everything you've done to help me out."

Andromeda stared back at her sister for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Really Bella, try that act on someone else who doesn't know you as well as I do."

The raven haired woman shrugged, pulling her hands back. "Ohh boo, you're no fun. I really am appreciative though Andy. But are you always such a kiss ass to that woman? Honestly how do you stand it?"

Andromeda shook her head as she stood from the plush brown leather armchair, "Come on Bella, we've got a lot of work to do before supper. And first thing? Let me reiterate, no swearing."

"You do realize ass is in the bible correct? You've read that book before?"

"Not used in that context Bella, please, take this seriously just for a while." She walked to the door leading her older sister back through the hallway that she had lead her down just an hour earlier. The building was lavishly built in the gothic style of a 13thcentury church. The wood panelling of the hallway was obviously hand crafted and reminded Bellatrix of their uncle Orion's home. Dated, but still somehow beautiful. "No one here will share that you are here, but still, you ought not draw extra attention to yourself. I know how hard that is for you."

Bellatrix couldn't see it, but could tell that the offhanded comment was paired with an eye roll given the tone of it. Andromeda lead her sister down a number of hallways until they reached rather musty smelling room filled with bags of laundry stacked against a wall, frocks hanging on a line, and most surprisingly to Bellatrix a handwashing tub and scrub board. "We'll find you something to wear though. Blending in visually will be a good first step in the rest of it."

The dark haired woman turned up her nose as she looked around, "Surely you're kidding me. You don't even have a washing machine or anything in here Andy?"

The middle sister turned to her with a chuckle, "No we don't Bella, the building is too old for that. Besides, it keeps us humble to do things by hand. And to think, you were complaining about doing laundry when you thought it was machine done? I pity Sister Myrtle if you're sent down here to work. You'll never get anything done, and probably moan even more than she does." Andromeda walked around the room, pulling down a gown from the line near the radiator, and a cowl and head cover from a nearby table. "Come on, these should do you. I'll deal with your hair so that it doesn't stick out. Trust me, It's an effort."

Bellatrix pouted as she took the clothes from her sister, staring down at the drab garments in her hand before looking up at Andromeda's expecting gaze. "Well come on. Change. Normally new converts donate their old world clothes to the shelter when they take the vow, but I'm sure we can pack yours away in your room."

Bellatrix laughed dryly. "Like hell am I donating my clothes. God, even going to Wale's to hide out is sounding good right about now." When she saw Andromada still watching her with that expectant gaze, she frowned, "Well I'm not changing with you watching!"

"Oh please. As if I've not seen it before. Since when did you become a prude? You used to change in front of Cissy and I, even when we'd ask you not to. Fine, I'll be outside. Actually, I need to go find something to go get that makeup off with." Bella gave her a grouse look and Andy only smirked, "That's right, no makeup allowed. It's for the vain. Don't worry, I'll explain things as we go. Change. I'll be back in a moment." With that she turned to leave the room, leaving Bella to change surrounded by the mounds of stale laundry.

As she stripped from her dress and boots, she looked at the drab cotton bra and panties her sister had given her. Luckily they looked new, but Bellatrix had never worn something so awful before. She decided to keep the red lace thong and push up bra she had on instead. She would make sure to keep a piece of herself the same at least, and would rather go commando than wear those god awful granny panties.

Bellatrix pulled the black long sleeved frock on over her head, adjusting it into place and let out a pained groan. It felt just as itchy as it looked. Hadn't these people ever heard of laundry softener before? Sure Andy said she'd help her with the head cover herself, but honestly, how difficult could it be to put on? She attempted to slide it down over her head, her hair squeezing around her head, sticking around the opening of her face, getting caught around neck. Okay, perhaps it would have been better to wait on Andy.

She turned as she heard the door clicking open again. Bellatrix expected to hear her sister's laughter at how ridiculous she must look as she tried to tuck her hair back into place around her face, but was surprised as she watched another woman walk in to drop off a bag to add to the now growing pile of soiled linens. Woman may be a bit of a stretch, actually, she looked barely 18. What a waste, even Andy had a few years of adult freedom before joining this trap.

The girl turned around to leave before finally noticing the other person in the room. "Oh! Sister Andromeda, apologise, I didn't notice you there." She had a genuine and sweet smile as she looked up at Bellatrix. "How did visiting your sister go today? I do hope she didn't test your patience too much like you mentioned before."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest before smirking. "Oh did she now? Remind me what I said?"

The girl giggled softly and it was the first time that Bella was able to see that her dress was different from her own, somehow she was in a much more flattering dress what was a bit shorter than her own paired with black tights underneath it. The top also was a strapped shoulder with a white blouse underneath it. Her headdress as well didn't even fully cover her hair, allowing honey brown bangs to be shown without the same cowl that Bellatrix was quickly starting to hate. She looked more a school girl than a nun.

The girl's eyes slowly studied Bellatrix, her smile slowly starting to fade as she took in the subtle differences. The slightly gaunter cheeks, the bits of black curls that still stuck out of her cowl around her neck, and of course the smoky eye makeup that brought attention to the woman's dark eyes. "You're not…"

"Bella, I've found some face wipes, they should do for—Oh! Sister Hermione." Andromeda had turned the corner quickly, not really really even realizing the open door that she went through or what it might have meant.

The girl who Bellatrix could now only assume was Sister Hermione's eyes lit up like a startled doe in headlights, hesitating far too long before being rundown by the oncoming vehicle. "Sister Andromeda, I thought… I-I mean I assumed, oh dear."

"Oh dear indeed, this nice young lady was just telling me about how much I test your patience sister." Bellatrix dark stained lips pulled into a smirk as she caught both her sister and the other girl both looking equally terrified.

Andromeda of course was quicker to recover, walking the rest of the way across the room to hand Bellatrix the cloth. "Yes well, you do do that sometimes sister. Now take that cowl off. I told you I'd help you."

Bellatrix grumbled softly as she pulled it back off, showing her full mane of pure black curls. "You were taking too long."

The girl stood, still staring between the two before reality seemed to snap back to her. "I-I… I… I am so sorry! I meant no disrespect! I-I assumed… I only thought…"

The elder of the two sisters chuckled lowly and smiled. "Yes, we've gathered what you thought girly. You make an excellent first impression for yourself." When she glanced back over her shoulder at the girl, her face had gone a deep shade of red. "What? She does have a point, even if I do hate to admit it. I can be a bit trying. I could start trying you you know."

A sharp pinch to the side made Bellatrix turn and glare back at her sister, who had an equally stony gaze as she gritted through her teeth. "Be. Have." Before handing her the cloth to wipe away all of her makeup with. Bellatrix was a bit glad there were no mirrors down in this musty old room, she'd hate to see how she looked without her smoky eyes and bronzer. She knew she was still fit, gorgeous even, but her makeup really did help put her over the edge.

The girl played with the front of her dress, tugging at a seam as she stood still rooted near the door. "I apologize still. Sister Andromeda, I didn't realize that your sister was also part of the cloth."

Andromeda nodded as she helped slide the cowl back over Bellatrix's head, keeping her hair back and out of the way as she did. "Yes, this is my older sister, Sister Bella."

Andy slid the head covering on over Bella's head once the cowl was on, and the look was complete. If Andy was any precursor to knowing what Bellatrix would look like in this god awful outfit, she was worried for her first glance at her reflection. The girl however, who still hadn't left, nodded, smiling up at the eldest of the two Black sisters. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sister Bella, I'm Sister Hermione. I'm only a novitiate, but I only have a few months left before my vows."

Bellatrix nodded as Andromeda continued to preen over Bella's outfit. "Congratulations, I can't say I see the appeal from someone of your age who hasn't gotten a chance to experience the world yet, but good on you I guess."

"Bella!" Her sister had stopped behind her, fixing the buttons on the back of Bellatrix's gown.

"What? Even you got to spend at least a little time outside before you came here."

The girl, Hermione as Bella would need to remember it, stood dumbfounded as she watched the seeming nun before her question her dedication to the church. "Excuse me? I-I've been a part of this parish since I was but a child. I was raised in the orphanage by the sisters, and when I was 14, I knew even then I wished to join the sisterhood. This is my life."

Bella stared back at her. Blinking once, "Really?" twice. "Even the Amish have a chance to see the outside world before they make their choice. You never know what you're missing out on out there. How old even are you? 16?"

Andromeda froze behind her. Why couldn't Bellatrix just lean to shut her mouth? Even once?

Sister Hermione began to go red all over again. "I'm 19! I'm taking my oath quite seriously! If this is some kind of test, I won't let you falter me."

"Yes a test! Bella, leave the girl alone. She's obviously passed your test. Let. It. Go." God she was really getting tired of Andy bossing her around, and It hadn't quite been an hour yet even.

Bellatrix pursed her lips, looking between her sister and the girl with a rather determined look on her face. "Right. Test. I suppose you pass."

Sister Hermione stared back at her stunned before letting out an apparent collected sigh. "Yes, well I should get going. I've promised I'd help Sister Sprout feed the unfortunate. I just hope if that Weasley family shows, it's only part of them. It was a… a pleasure to meet you Sister Bella."

Bella smirked as she studied the nervous tension in the girl. "Now now, lying is a sin you know. But it was quite pleasurable for me."

The young woman's mouth hung open in surprise before turning to leave the laundry room quickly, leaving Bellatrix to chuckle before noticing the wicked glare her sister shot at her. "And murderous thoughts are surely a sin too Andy."

Andromeda took a deep breath, closing her eyes to seemingly collect herself before letting out a long, concentrated sigh. "We will get through this. We may have to stitch your lips shut and pretend you're taking a vow of silence, but we will get you through this Bella. Now come with me. I'll show you to your room. Oh, and don't forget your old clothes, least you never find them again. Come on." She turned without waiting, walking quickly from the room.

Bellatrix scoffed, reaching to grab her dress, boots and handbag, following her sister back through the maze of hallways, "Stitching my mouth shut? That's medieval Andy You need help."


	3. Chapter 3

The long benches of the dining hall were filled with the comings and goings of women as Andy lead her older sister through as the last stop of the grand tour of the abbey's facilities.

"And this is where we have all of our meals. Breakfast starts promptly at 6, lunch at noon, and dinner at 6 as well."

Bellatrix tried not to turn her nose up as they walked past tables filled with bread, stew and assorted sides. Tried and failed. "I don't suppose there's a menu to order from is there?"

Andromeda scowled at her sister as if she were a child before taking a seat. "Give it a try Bella. You might like things if you try them."

Bellatrix highly doubted that though as she took the empty space next to her sister, selectively adding things to the plate in front of her. Most of the other nuns had given her a range of looks from confusion to welcoming smiles as she entered beside Andy, but as she glanced up to see those warm smiles morph into confusion and disgust she had to glance at her sister for direction.

Andromeda's head however was bowed over the plate in front of her, quietly mouthing words that Bellatrix couldn't make out. Realization finally hit her however in a wave that made her feel rather stupid, as she watched Andy draw and invisible cross over herself. It wasn't something Bella had actively practiced since she was in school, and truth be told she felt a bit rusty on.

"Right… prayers. Bless us, Lord, for these, uhh gifts, which I am about to eat from your bounty... uhh Through Christ, our Lord. Amen." She whispered them, a bit louder than Andy had, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear her before replicating the same cross motion over her body. It felt odd, but better not to offend the gaggle of old ladies all around her.

When she looked back up the middle Black sister had a rather smug look on her face as she began to add food to her plate. "Not bad. Not correct, but not bad. I'll have to go over it all with you again before you do something too publicly to make a fool of yourself."

Bellatrix scoffed as she resumed filling her plate before grabbing a roll from a bread basket. "Have you seen me lately? I already feel like a fool." She could practically see her younger sister biting her tongue to keep back whatever retort was teasing to come forth.

Breaking into the roll Bella realized that it was no ordinary roll, but a homemade bread. Something fresh that one might get at a high end restaurant, and not something she was expecting from the sisterhood of the traveling bible thumpers.

Tasting it? She hated to admit Andy was right. So she wouldn't.

It melted in her mouth. The sourdough was fluffy inside and with just the right amount of flower on top to really crust out the sides. The tang was delicious, and with a bit of butter spread on it, it tasted like heaven.

When she reached for a second roll, she realized she didn't have to say it for Andy to understand. "Told you so."

"Oh stuff it Andy. I don't want to hear it. It's been a long day, and this has been the only thing other than crappy coffee I have had all day. Besides, isn't there some rule against 'I told you so's here. I'd hate to get you in trouble with that old hag."

Suddenly someone behind them cleared their throat and Bellatrix nearly dropped her bread. _Shit._

Turning slowly on the bench along with Andromeda, Bellatrix slowly looked up at the rather irate older Reverend Mother who looked down at Bella with a rather displeased expression.

"I see Sister Andromeda has been able to show you the grounds and get you dressed properly," The Scottish brae coming through quite clear, "I do hope you've been behaving yourself and will be able to adhere by our rules Sister Bellatrix."

Talking to this woman always made her feel like she was being told off for something and it only added to the annoyance. "Yes, I'm all dressed up for the sleep over. I can't wait. Thanks for your help again Reverend Mother."

Thin lips pulled into a half smile as she looked down at the elder of the two sisters. "We're quite happy to be of service. Now, I have spoken to Father Dumbledore about where to put you. I do hope we have been rather _accommodating_to your requests."

Bellatrix's face screwed into a confused expression, "Where to put me?"

Sister McGonagall nodded, "Why of course my dear. Your work detail. We did speak about it earlier I hope you remember?" She had, but she didn't exactly expect to be assigned something so quickly. She hoped at least to have the weekend to relax before she had to start up some kind of physical and repetitive disgusting task. The woman looked away, scanning the dining hall before smiling as her eyes set on another woman, beginning to wave her over. "Sister Hermione, could you come here please?"

Bellatrix glanced over to where the elder woman's attention had been drawn to, seeing the young woman stand from another table and quickly walking around the room towards them. In a room filled with ragged looking crones, the girl stuck out like a sore thumb, not only by her dress or age, but by her beauty that was hidden behind the stone walls of the church.

She was a beautiful girl that Bellatrix envied for her youth and appearance, but also pitied for her internment in such a joyless place. As the girl rounded the table to meet the reverend Mother, her eyes glanced down to Bellatrix's, and when their eyes met she could see the faint tint of pink that flooded her cheeks. Was the girl still embarrassed about earlier? Damn, she would be an easy one to tease if that were the case.

"Sister Bellatrix, I'd like to introduce you to one of our youngest, our nun novitiate, Sister Hermione." The Scottish woman set a hand on the girl's shoulder, beaming with pride as she looked down at her. "you will be joining Sister Hermione in the churches library tomorrow for your work detail immediately after breakfast."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrow as she watched the girl look up at the Reverend Mother, her cheeks starting to go a bit more flushed. "Excuse me Sister McGonagall?"

The older woman nodded, squeezing the girl's shoulder reassuringly before pulling it back. "It won't be too physically exhausting as other details may be, and you're less likely to get in the way either Sister Bellatrix. Sister Hermione has been working in some capacity in our library since she was still a child in the orphanage, and so she knows it quite well."

Great, she was going to have a child for a boss.

"Sister Hermione, I am expecting you to teach Sister Bellatrix the ways of the library, as well as perhaps recommend her some selections to read while she is with us."

The girl bit her lip before finally finding the courage to speak. "Reverend Mother? I've worked the library by myself for nearly two years now. I thought I was doing quite well on my own. It is quite small, and It's not really as though I need additional help for the work load."

Emerald eyes that were filled with pride behind wire rimmed glasses hardened slightly with a glance of disappointment as she looked down at the younger girl. "It has nothing to do with your abilities dear, it's about including Sister Bellatrix into the fold and giving her a sense of purpose. I hoped you'd be able to understand that, and that your pride in the library wouldn't get in the way of that."

It took some effort for Bellatrix not to laugh at that, but being on the receiving end of that glance not long ago kept her in place.

Sister Hermione blanched with fear before shaking her head a little bit. "I-I didn't mean… I only meant that I assumed there were others in more need of help. I apologize." She rushed her words out as if afraid of further scolding or some sort of punishment.

The elderly woman nodded shortly. "I believe it will be good for you as well Sister Hermione to have someone else around in the library rather than just those who visit. It will be good for the both of you. Now as I said, tomorrow morning after breakfast. I'll leave you to your supper for now. Good evening."

With that the elder woman turned to walk off through the heavy wooden doors of the dining hall. Bellatrix smirked, as she looked up again at the brunette girl. "Shall I wear a name badge tomorrow so you don't confuse me again with Andromeda?"

She got a full lipped pout in return before the girl shook her head, "It won't be necessary. I'll apologize again if I made you feel unwelcomed, I just know other areas like laundry and the garden are always needing additional help."

Andy shook her head in response, "The gardens are fine Sister Hermione, we've had a great crop this year. I'm sure Sister Bellatrix will rather enjoy the library as well. She did always enjoy our parent's library as children."

Hermione stood stunned, "You had an actual library? In your home?"

Bellatrix shrugged in return, glancing back at her younger sister. "Well yes, what would you say? Maybe 800 to a thousand books? Not too grand. Mostly things that were passed down through the family. Our father didn't add many to it himself. It got a bit boring reading the same books over and over again after a while."

The girl's expression was stunned and marvelled all in one. "A thousand books? In a personal library? That's incredible!"

Andromeda chucked beside her, "Yes, well it was a wider range than the books in our library I can assure you. There were quite a few we weren't allowed to touch either. As I said, I'm sure she'll be happy to work in the library over the kitchens or doing cleaning. I'm sure you'll be able to find something to talk about."

Bellatrix scoffed, "Allowed and able are different things sister. You just weren't one to really capitalize off of that difference."

As the brunette's head tilted slightly in curiosity, Andromeda was quick to halt any questions. "Regardless, I'm sure Sister Bellatrix will be glad to help you in the library Sister Hermione. I'll make sure she finds her way along in the morning."

Hermione shot Andy a warm smile before nodding and turning to look at Bellatrix as well. "Well I will see you in the morning then Sister Bellatrix. I pray God grants you easy rest on your first night here."

Bellatrix would never get used to the way these people spoke, "Uhh yeah. See you tomorrow."

After the girl had turned to walk off and the two sisters were back to their meal Andromeda shook her head. "You realize you can't just refer to me as your sister here right? Or just by my name? I'm not sure if you've caught on yet, but the Referend Mother is quite strict."

"Oh really? You don't say?" The upward inflection in Bellatrix's voice screamed sarcasm that Andy seemed to ignore. "I'll try, but you'll always just be my little sister to me Andy. Even with all this fussy bullshit." 

Andromeda sighed heavily, finishing her meal before bowing her head again, "We give Thee thanks, Almighty God, for all thy benefits, who lives and reigns for ever and ever. Amen," Followed by yet another cross, she turned to her older sister and gave her a small smile. "Don't forget your prayers please. Once you're done I'll show you back to your room to settle in again. The Reverend Mother has been gracious enough to grant us reprieve for tonight to allow you to settle.

Bellatrix reached for a pitcher of water sat in the middle of the table to pour herself a glass before sighing, "yay, I can't wait."

Oh how she wished it were wine instead.

* * *

Sleep had not come easy for Bellatrix in the night. The small old room was stuffy and she had to lay naked to cool down, and even then it was still uncomfortably hot.

When Andy came to wake her before the sun rose she hadn't had a sold hour of uninterrupted sleep all night long. Andromeda didn't seem rather pleased either that the woman slept naked in her bed. "What if someone else were to come to your room instead of me Bella? It's not as though the rooms have locks on them. You'll need to find something to sleep in."

Andy was quick to help her dress, the damn frock and headdress still didn't work well with her hair. She wondered how Andy did it every day. Surely she didn't cut it. The cover was still a bit fuller than some of the other women's, so she knew Andy's long chestnut curls were still there as well. It must be down to lots of practice she assumed.

Breakfast had been enjoyable enough. Fresh eggs and sausage, homemade scones too that were equally delicious to the rolls the night before. Her saving grace for the early morning however was a pot of strongly brewed coffee that was offered to her.

Obviously it wasn't some restriction on caffeine that made it where Andy didn't drink with her at the shop the day before, but she was too tired to ask the reason yet today. Instead she gratefully accepted the strong black brew, drinking it down and asking for another before she even began to feel human.

Understandably the others of the commune were probably much more acquainted with these early hours, but the cheery smiles and idle chatter annoyed Bellatrix even more as she tried to eat her breakfast. Leaving for Scotland or even _Wales _was sounding better and better with every passing moment.

After breakfast Andromeda lead her through the winding corridors towards the library. God she'd have to draw herself a map. All the empty corridors, wooden walls and portraits of saints looked the same to her. They could do with replacing a few of the old portraits with some 'you are here' posters instead.

Andy had only left her outside the doors to the library before explaining how she was needed out at the greenhouses. She desperately wanted to see her sister with gloves and a hat on trying to weed flowerbeds or harvesting vegetables. She assumed it'd be a hilarious sight, even if Andy seemed to enjoy it.

Bellatrix had waited until Andy was down the corridor and out of sight before turning to the library doors. She contemplated turning and going back to bed. She could do with a nice power nap. However, she wasn't quite sure she'd find her way back so easily right now.

Instead she relented against her better judgement and opened up the study oak door to the library. Entering the threshold, Bellatrix could smell the iconic sent of aged pages and dust. The walls were lined with bookshelves on all sides, with a few additional shelves in isles down the middle of the room. Tables and chairs made up the spaces between the shelves setting up a good sized study area. The library wasn't massive, but it was slightly bigger than her childhood library, she'd give it that.

The girl was right; this was nothing that one person couldn't handle on their own. She'd be grateful for the easy job later she assumed. There were worse things she could be doing with her days other than reading books and shelving others away.

She walked towards the nearest shelf of walls, dark eyes studying the spines of books, a mixture of old worn covers and newer plastic laminated covers. She definitely preferred the look and feel of the older books herself.

A number of devotionals, a book on _Finding Simplicity, _spiritual growth, biographies by nuns and cardinals, boring, boring, boring.

Hearing a door hinge creaking somewhere behind her made Bellatrix jump. Her finger that had been skimming over the book spines caught the top of one, pulling it from the shelf as she turned around to see the girl from the day before walking through a side door, her arms staked with books.

Sister Hermione seemed to be just as surprised to see Bella standing there as well. "Sister Bellatrix, good morning. I see you're getting yourself acquainted with our books."

Bellatrix reached down to snatch the fallen book from the ground, looking over the title,_Life History of Joan of Arc. _

"That's quite an interesting read. You know, many secularists believe she may have had some form of mental illness, schizophrenia or some form of dissociative personality disorder to explain her visions. They rarely give face to the possibility that God could speak to a woman just like any other man at that time." The girl began striding around the room, slipping the loose books from her arms back onto the shelves.

Bellatrix watched the way she seemed not to even have to look at the titles to put them in their places. She more than likely knew every book in the collection and knew each of their homes by heart.

"True, the patriarchy had quite a lot of fun treating a war hero like a witch and burning her at the stake." Bellatrix thumbed through the pages quickly before putting it back on the shelf. "As if being burned alive once wasn't enough, add two more charrings and then throw her into a river. All for hearing wearing some pants, killing some men and saying she spoke to God. Encouraging."

The young brunette sighed softly, nodding as she finished shelving the last of her books. "It is a travesty. But many of the great saints were murdered or executed in sinister fashions. St. Lawrence, St. Antipas, St. Sebastian, St. Philomena, their suffering were great factors in their canonization." 

Bellatrix scoffed as she began to walk around the room. "It's a great thing I'm not planning on being canonized then." 

Hermione smiled walking back towards a large desk at the back of the room. "I think it'd be quite honouring to be made a saint. Though I'm not sure I'll ever be able to do works like the greats have done."

Bellatrix chuckled lowly following the girl back towards the large mahogany desk. "Yes, I'm sure having people pray to me would be rather entertaining at least."

The girl shot her a queer look before sighing, shuffling some papers along on the desk. "I wouldn't let the Reverend Mother hear you say things like that. Pride, vanity and narcissism are areas in which she's particularly harsh on."

"Not to worry," the older woman said with a sly smirk pulling at her lips. "My youngest sister has that quite covered on her own without my help."

The brunette looked as if she wanted to say something else but fought it back, choosing instead to redirect the conversation. "Sister Bellatrix, allow me to welcome you to our library. As I said yesterday, the work is not too much for one person alone, but at times it can get rather boring around here. Luckily the books also help to pass the time as well. Each section of shelving holds a different range of books. Memoirs, biographies, devotionals, holy texts, and there's a small area of fiction as well that Father Dumbledore has allowed me to order with the funds we generate through the library."

Bella nodded as she followed the girl's fingers as they pointed towards a new area of the library. "Simple enough."

"Members of the congregation are allowed to read within the library, but only few are allowed to remove them from our doors. We don't have many books and we try not to misplace them through renting them out to people who might loose them."

The older woman scoffed, "Well that's annoying. If I wish to read, I can only do so here?"

"Oh no," Hermione shook her head. "Those who live within our walls are allowed, but other parishioners have to be well trusted before they are allowed. I've been in this library since I was a child, and I know that some members of the congregation really shouldn't be trusted with such responsibility at times."

Bella chuckled, "judgemental… I like it."

The young girls face turned harsh as it did yesterday in the laundry, "It is not judgemental, I don't allow my personal feelings to get in the way, I just care for our resources and would like to keep them present and in tact." Bellatrix was beginning to learn just how easy it was to push the girl's buttons at times. No wonder she worked alone, she didn't quite seem to handle criticism well did she? Even jokingly.

"Alright Sister Hermione, Patron Saint of Books. I'll make sure the outsiders don't steal our bibles or tear out pages in our devotionals."

The girl scoffed back in return, grabbing a few additional books from the desk, handing over a stack to Bellatrix and keeping a few to herself. "Please, I'm no Catharine of Alexandria. I'll show you where these go."

Catharine of what? She'd have to read up, and it certainly wouldn't hurt the girl to get out of the library some too. Her sense of humour was as dry as the kindling that lined the shelves.

As the day rolled onward, being told what to do and how to do it by a woman half her age providing to be every bit as annoying as she had imagined. As the girl had said, there were very few that came in and out of the library throughout the day. For the most part it seemed it was just Hermione trying to teach Bellatrix the right and wrongs of the library, a list of arbitrary rules she was sure she constructed herself. The girl had her following her all over to realign shelves, dusting books and checking their orders.

At least the following wasn't so bad. From behind the girl was shapely, and harder to hear speak too which was a benefit. Beautiful and mouthy, that's how she'd most likely best describe nun novitiate, Sister Hermione. Bellatrix was nothing new in admiring the fairer sex, and she was sure that in regular clothing that accentuated her slender waist and hourglass figure, she'd be even more striking, than the plain black frock allowed her.

However, it was her mouth that seemed to be the biggest turn off. Criticizing everything that Bellatrix did all day long, annoying her with useless rules and restrictions. She'd have to figure out something to make it all bearable.

Bella was quite glad to see her sister through the door some hours later.

"Ohh Andy, Saint of saving my ass from the annoying know it all. Please tell me it's time to go." She had rushed towards her sister as she walked through the doorway, keeping her voice down so as not to be hushed or overheard by the girl.

Andy's face had a slight gloss to it that was best attributed to a shimmer of sweat that coated her. These robes in the sun must be exhausting, along with the manual labour, Bellatrix had to remind herself that she most likely had it good, even if she did have to put up with that little shite. "I've come to get you to prepare for chapel. We have specific rituals and duties we need to perform as Sisters of the church."

Bellatrix groaned a bit louder, letting her head fall back in annoyance and exhaustion. "You do realize I'm not a real nun right? Don't expect me to bless your holy water, or take your confessions. Not the right one for the job."

Andy sighed, reaching for Bellatrix's arm, dragging her off and further out of earshot from the young girl. "Trust me, I wouldn't trust you with my enemy's confessions, let alone my own. I barely trust you to light candles."


	4. Chapter 4

Only a week had passed locked away inside the walls of the convent, and Bella was ready to rip clumps of her own hair out from under the suffocatingly hot, itchy headdress.

At one point she had to lock herself in a broom closet after mass one evening to let herself vent, swearing up a storm from all the pent up anxiety she had built up throughout the day that she hadn't been able to properly release. This trying to act right shit under Andromeda's ever watchful eye was wearing down on her. Her younger sister was always right there to criticize or correct her whenever she did something even slightly out of line.

She kicked a bucket as well that was hidden away within the broom closet, which she instantly regretted, finding it filled with murky soapy water that weighed it down, and also sloshed all over Bella's feet, only making her swear even more.

God what she would give to have a cigarette right about now.

The early mornings, the pretentious religious garbage, and oh the constant fucking singing. God that choir could do with a tune up. And if she had to sit through one more of Father Dumbledore's holier than thou sermons on 'the light', she was liable to burn the whole place to the ground.

Bellatrix groaned as she stepped out of the closet, her feet squishing with the water that had soaked through her cloth shoes.

"How about a little louder next time Bella, I don't think the whole parish heard you while leaving the chapel."

God damn it.

"Maybe I'll just walk to the very front during communion to do it next time instead Andy, maybe someone will think I've got demon's and leave me the hell alone," She scowled as she looked up at her baby sister, who had grown used to the deadly look some time ago.

"It's not amusing to joke about demon possession Bella," Andy hesitated, "though sometimes I really do wonder with you."

Bellatrix cocked her head to the side, her lips forming a devious grin as she batted her eyelashes at the other woman, "Maybe I like them. The voices in my head at least give me someone sensible to talk to around here." Her facade broke with a low groan, "Andy I don't think I can do this. I miss things. I miss my liquor cabinet, and my cigarettes, and my vibrator, god I really miss him."

"Bellatrix!" Andy cut her off in a surprised and disgusted tone, "For God's sake, don't talk about _those_things while you're in the Lord's house!"

"I can't help it Andy, I'm stressed out!" She threw her hands up to excaudate the point, "What are you even doing here anyways?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "I caught you slipping out before final prayers. I came looking for you so you didn't get yourself into trouble."

The raven haired woman scoffed in response, "How much trouble can I really get into in a church anyways?"

"I'm not naïve Bella, I know you. Most times you don't even seem to look for trouble, it just seems to find you."

Bella smirked, crossing her own arms back in retaliation, "Sometimes I do have to go looking for it though."

"You're insufferable," her younger sister retorted with an exasperate sigh.

"Well get me some of the things I want and maybe I'll act better."

Andromeda simply shook her head, not wishing to continue _that_conversation any further. "It's time for lunch, and then we've both got work to do Bella."

With a pestilent roll of the eyes like any toddler had mastered, Bellatrix conceded, "Fine, lunch it is then. Though if I could get some wine to go with my meal?"

Andromeda cut her off with a glare, before hearing approaching footsteps, "Act your age."

"I'm acting well over eighteen," Bella mumbled under her breath, "Simply asking for just a modest drink."

"Sister Andromeda, Sister Bellatrix," the older of the two had to turn to see who had approached them, her eyes settling on the young innocent face, "I hope you enjoyed the service."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, scoffing, "Yes, listening to Sister Myrtle's wailings right behind me was simply brilliant."

A sharp elbow dug into her side, causing her to wince before Andromeda spoke up, "It was a lovely service. Very moving. Father Dumbledore is certainly highly connected to God."

"And maybe an alter boy or two."

"Bella!"

The young woman looked between the two of them with an air of confusion spread across her face, the joke most likely over her innocent, lofty head.

Andromeda looked slightly relieved when she didn't see instant disgust wipe over Hermione's face, "Sister Hermione, would you care to join us for lunch? We were just headed to the dining hall. I'm hoping to eat before joining the food line. Things always tend to get a bit busier through the summer for Sister Sprout and the others. I thought I would lend a helping hand."

Golden brown eyes looked up at her in surprise, "You'd like for me to join you for lunch? O-Oh yes, of course. That sounds lovely. We'll have to get to the library after though to open things for the public."

A warm smile spread over over Andromeda's face and she nodded, "You'll both be able to walk to the library together when we're finished. Sounds perfect. Come along Bella."

Bellatrix took in a deep breath to attempt to calm herself, "Would you please, quit treating me like a child?"

"Only when you stop acting like one," She didn't wait for a response before turning to lead the way to the dining hall.

Bellatrix mumbled mockingly under her breath before following after her younger sister, her head turning back towards Hermione as her feet squished in her soaking wet shoes, "Do I look like a child to you girl?"

The young brunette looked between the two sisters with a bit of stunned confusion before quickly following after them, shaking her head at a loss for words and wondering where the annoying sound was coming from.

* * *

Hermione Granger had only ever known her life within two places. The orphanage and the convent.

She lived an admittedly sheltered lifestyle, but it was the only one she really knew, and she enjoyed it. She had all the comforts she could need within the safety of the churches walls, a lifestyle she enjoyed and wanted to maintain.

As an infant she had been left on the church's doorstep with nothing more than a blanket and a bassinette, not even a letter explaining how someone could leave their own daughter out in the cold in the hopes that someone might take her in.

At times Hermione struggled with this abandonment, how a mother or father could simply give up on their own child so easily, she wondered what their reasons were, financial instability, were they too young, would it have been something demanded by a strict parent to an unwed teenage daughter, was she simply not wanted?

Over the many years she spent within the orphanage those issues grew larger and larger still. Several children made their cycle through the orphanage. Many adopted into loving homes, and many more leaving upon their eighteenth birthday with no one else in this world behind them. Hermione however stayed. When awaiting parents would visit, looking for a child to love and add into their family, the young bushy haired, buck toothed girl always seemed to be overlooked.

She found it hard to make friends with the other kids as well. They didn't care for the strict lessons, religious services or household chores, but Hermione didn't mind. Her saving grace in all her time in the orphanage was the library. A place she could escape from her troubled life into the world of heroes great battles, saints' trials and tribulations, and study the rise and fall of civilizations as if she were one along side them. A place that was her own, without twenty-five screaming children, where no others would disturb her, and she could have peace and quiet.

As Hermione neared her twelfth birthday, she had just about given up all hope on ever being adopted out. She stopped putting on the dog and pony show like some of the younger children, accepting that she more than likely going to remain stuck within the walls of the orphanage until she was of age.

But what then?

What would she do after she she turned eighteen and was made to leave the the only place she had ever known as home? She knew nothing other than her life at the church, and the idea of her leaving terrified her. She had no idea how to provide for herself, no place to live, no job. All Hermione Granger had ever wanted was a home, a sense of belonging and people who cared for her.

Though she may not have a blood family or even an adopted family, she slowly was finding a place for herself within the church, the church that she had come to value and appreciate. She found that she was cared for and loved by many of the clergy members, those that she admired and cared for in return.

It had been Sister Andromeda who asked her once when she was seventeen just what her plans were when she was to turn of age, and Hermione had no answer for her.

Hermione rarely found herself at a loss for words with Sister Andromeda, in actuality, she was one of those that she cared for the most. She was kind hearted, beautiful, and she treated Hermione as an equal rather than just a child, discussing history, philosophy and morality with her. She admired her as a role model, and possibly the mother she never had.

Sister Andromeda had been the one who first suggested that she pursue a life within the church, asking her to speak with the Reverend Mother about taking her vows and joining the sisterhood. Giving her a purpose. Giving her a family.

While the Reverend Mother arguably terrified Hermione at times, she was eager to ask for her blessing, to start her new life. It was on her eighteenth birthday that she took her vows of stability, obedience, and conversion of life, and instantly started her pathway as a nun novitiate.

From that point on she finally felt as though her life had meaning, and she was warmly welcomed by her new family within the sisterhood.

She grew closer to many of them, but especially Sister Andromeda, someone she learned she could go to for the answers she couldn't find on her own.

She'd even learned much about Sister Andromeda's own life before she took her own vows. How her parents had disowned her for her decision to join the cloth was an area of abandonment that they were able to bond over. She had heard childhood stories of the woman's younger sister Narcissa who was quiet but crafty, and her elder sister Bellatrix, who Andromeda had always described as the trouble maker of the group.

Hermione was more than surprised then when she first met Sister Bellatrix dressed in her habit in the laundry a week prior. From the stories she had heard of the woman, she didn't expect her to be one to join the church, and the more she got to know the woman, her suspicions only seemed to grow.

The woman was _insufferable. _Lazy, quick tempered and so rude, she wondered how and why the woman ever took up the cloth. However, she would never allow herself to ask. It would be improper to do so, and while she was only months away from being fully indoctrinated, she wouldn't allow anything to get in her way of her pursuit. Especially the woman who reminded her so much of one of her most favourite people.

Sister Bellatrix was more trouble than she was worth in the Library, she was annoying and liked to argue with Hermione, just for the sake of argument it felt like. She was also incredibly lazy too, she would rather pick at the dirt under her nails rather than do any actual physical work, as if it were beneath her. She was typically incredibly rude as well, she had heard the woman make snide remarks about Hermione's work, she criticized her devotion, and always had a way of saying something just vulgar enough to make Hermione's cheeks burn. Most days Hermione wished she was still alone in her little library, left to do her work in peace

Today had been another one of those such days.

After a rather _awkward_lunch with the two sisters, who seemed to bicker like children, Sister Andromeda had excused herself, leaving just Hermione and Sister Bellatrix. Hermione felt exceptional awkward around Sister Bellatrix, something about the woman made her not fully trust her, despite the black and white habit that she wore.

"Did you honestly not care for Father Dumbledore's lesson today in Mass?" Hermine found herself struggling to keep up conversation with the woman, and instantly regretted what would most likely be an unpleasant conversation.

"Oh no, who doesn't love listening to useless we all are, regardless of how hard we work?" The woman tore at a roll with her fingers, popping the fluff white core into her mouth, hollowing out the crust, "His sermons are just as depressing as they were when I was a child."

Hermione looked back at her stunned from across the table, "Well it is within our human nature to sin, and it is not as though we cannot do anything about it. As you well know, with Christ, he can redeem us."

Bellatrix nodded, tearing out more and more bits of the roll's innards, "Yes, but even so, there is always a something more we are meant to fulfil, something more we are meant to accomplish before if we ever have hope of our salvation. Matthew chapter 7 explains that."

The young brunette looked at her confused for a moment before shaking her head, "No, that speaks not on how we are constantly chasing salvation, but in making sure that we do honest good works, not works of evil that attribute more to our own lives than the Lord's. Verse 24 says that 'therefore whoever heareth these saying of mine, and doeth them, I will liken him unto a wise man, which built his house upon a rock.' It speaks out against those who do acts not in God's name, but for their own benefit."

The older woman scoffed, shaking her head, "And those who don't hear directly from God? What are they meant to do then? How are they meant to know God's path for them?"

Hermione blushed, playing with the hem of her dress beneath the table, "They're meant to listen. If they truly listen for God's voice, they will hear it."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow as she looked across the table at her, leaning in slightly, "And have you heard directly from God before?"

A rosy blush settled on the girl's cheeks, "Well, yes, I mean I believe so."

She was met by a coy smile as the older woman pulled back again, "You don't sound so certain there luv."

Hermione could feel her cheeks burning even brighter now, out of embarrassment or frustration she wasn't sure. Instead she simply dropped the argument, standing to leave the dining hall, ignoring the woman as she followed her out into the hallway, followed by that almost forgotten annoying sound.

Hermione stopped outside the library, turning to the raven haired woman who was following a few steps behind, "What is that noise?"

Bellatrix huffed, lifting her dress some to show off her legs from the calf down to the young girl. "My shoes. They're wet."

The young girl stared for a second in surprise before shaking her head, "Perhaps it would be best if you removed your shoes then before we begin work. The… noise… may disturb people."

The other woman smiled, quickly kicking her shoes from her feet, "Gladly, if I knew working barefoot was an option, I may have done that ages ago."

Golden brown eyes blinked as she stared at the woman before shaking herself from her stupor. _Insufferable_the woman was.

"Would you mind starting to shelve the returned books Sister Bellatrix?" She asked almost nervously, "I've got some work to take care of."

Bellatrix hummed non-communally before walking over to the returns cart, "could have sworn that this was your work, but if you say so."

Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying something rude in return. She wouldn't give her the rise she obviously wanted.

Instead, Hermione walked to the large mahogany desk, opening up the new cardboard box that had been left there for her, and took in a deep breath of the new book smell that erupted from it. She was sure heaven would smell like this for her.

The new books that she had ordered weeks prior had finally arrived, and it was her responsibility to record them in the library's records and introduce them to their new home amongst the plethora of others on the shelves.

Hermione had mastered the process of recording new books, finding a quick rhythm in adding them to the records, stamping them as the church's property, and labelling them for quick access to others who may not quite understand the filing and shelving system as well as she. She glanced up to see just how Sister Bellatrix was progressing, and was somehow surprised and unsurprised all at once to see that she had only rehomed about half of the books from the cart.

It was nothing for Hermione to stress over, she told herself as she took the stack of new books into her arms, walking to the nearest shelf to shelve the first one. She was excited for the new books that she would get the chance to read, and was already planning out the order in which she would do so.

She continued on her path, shelving the second, and then the third, before she realized that something was off. There was a fiction novel shelved with the biographies, and not even in a proper alphabetical order. Hermione pulled the book, slipping it under her arm with the others before moving to rehome the book, finding another two in the fiction section that should not have been there. "What in God's name?"

She pulled the two additional books before moving shelves, keeping an eagle eye out as she scanned over the area, seeing more and more books that were improperly shelved._The nerve! _

She pulled the additional novels before marching towards where Sister Bellatrix stood next to the library's sliding ladder, dropping the stack of books on top of the cart, possibly a bit harder than she initially wished, but it certainly got the woman's attention. "Can you at least, dropping the stack of books on top of the cart, possibly a bit harder than she initially wished, but it certainly got the woman's attention. "Can you at least _try _to take your work more seriously? I know what you're doing."

The older woman simply shrugged as she took a book from the cart, pretending to look it over before sliding it haphazardly on a random shelf, "And what would that be luv?"

Hermione fumed, reaching past her to retrieve the misplaced book, holding it in her hand as evidence. "This book does not go here. This book goes further down the wall, and up 4 shelves with some of the other Latin texts! You're not even trying! You've taken a simple task, and because of your laziness, have made my library a minefield that I'll have to search for the improper books and re-shelve because of your incompetence!"

Sister Bellatrix looked at back at Hermione in instant stun at the outburst before chuckling, "my, my, what crawled up your skirt and has your knickers in a twist? You might just take them off and see. You don't know that I've been just shoving books on random shelves."

The brunette's face started to turn red as she held up the book again, "Yes, I do. This one, right here. I watched you!"

The older woman shook her head, "You might need to get your vision checked darling, I shelved this one," she said pointing to the book next to the gap from where she had just retrieve the first book, "See? Just right."

"No! I just saw you! And how would you explain the others?" Surely the woman didn't think Hermione so daft did she?

The curly raven haired woman simply shrugged in response, the girl's increasing aggravation seemingly having no impact on her, "There have been plenty of people in and out of this library, any one of them could have messed up your precious system."

The girl was starting to see red. How dare she lie to her and pretend she had done nothing wrong! She had witnessed it herself! "You know what? Don't bother. I will take care of these myself." Hermione huffed as she walked past Bellatrix, moving the sliding ladder before beginning to climb it, trying to ignore Bella's words, but every step up the rungs was almost more of a stomp as she bit her tongue, trying to keep her composure. She wouldn't allow the woman to get under her skin. No matter how infuriating the woman could be, she wouldn't allow her to cause Hermione to sin by saying something in haste without a second thought. She had been trained better than that.

As she rose higher up the ladder, Bella couldn't help but watch as she moved up, watching the girl's backside as it swayed up the ladder, or her calves that peaked out from under the frock as she ascended up the ladder. The girl was a pain in the ass to deal with, but at least there were a few perks involved.

Hermione slid one of the books from her grip under her arm onto the shelf, and back in its _proper_spot. As she leaned out further to slide it in fully she felt her foot slip slightly, in her anger, she hadn't realized how unsettled her feet really were on the ladder. The brunette let out a high pitched squeal as she began to fall, her heart skipping a beat instantly and her adrenaline spiking as she felt herself falling through the air those few feet and back down to earth.

Bellatrix reacted without second thought, her eyes widened like an owl as she heard the girl yell and start to slip from the ladder in an almost slow motion fashion, her body falling away from the ladder. The older woman didn't think twice, dropping the books in her hands to jump out and catch the girl, her arms held out to catch the girl bridal style as she thudded back into her with a bit of force. She winced at the initial weight of the fall, still making sure not to drop the girl before realizing how light weight she actually was.

Hermione gasped as she felt something soft under her, catching her from crashing to the hardwood floor, something she wasn't expecting to happen. Her eyes widened as she started to catch her bearings, looking up at the woman who held her gracefully within her arms. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the pale complexion, sharp cheek bones and dark chocolate, almost black eyes that stared down at her. Her heart was still racing in her chest, something she attempted to chalk up to the sudden fall.

"Seems you're a bit clumsy on a ladder luv," a sudden smirk pulled at Bella's lips as she watched the girl's cheeks quickly darken to an almost scarlet colour, "maybe we need to get you a safety net."

Hermione could only gape, her mouth opening and closing, words seeming not to form as Bellatrix finally set her back on her feet, her knees feeling instantly weak under her own weight. "I-I… I just…" Bellatrix turned around, ignoring the young novitiate's mumbling as she bent over, reached to retrieve the books she'd hastily dropped to the ground to catch the girl, and Hermione could only stare back, still feeling lost for words.

Bellatrix turned back, books tucked under her chest, she could practically see the cogs trying to start up again within the girl's brain, and the smoke pouring out from her ears. The brunette's reaction was worth all the ridiculous nonsense she was putting up with. It almost made it fun in Bella's opinion. She stepped back towards the ladder, still smirking at the girl's stunned expression and leaned in to kiss her cheek, before patting over it with her hand, "You stay down here on the ground. I'll take care of the complicated stuff."

If her cheeks could go any redder, they'd probably catch fire. Hermione froze when she felt Bella's soft, cool lips press a kiss to her flushed skin before patting it away like a child. The nerve of the woman!

The brunette blinked once, twice, as she watched Bellatrix climbing the ladder in front of her, her eyes somehow ignoring Bella putting the book in her hand back in it's actual proper position for once. Hermione huffed heavily and walking back to the book rack to pick up a new stack of returns, putting as much distance as she could between herself and the woman's coy smile. _Simply insufferable._

As Hermione walked further away, she began to notice just how warm she felt beneath her robes, and pulled at the collar of her dress as she walked away, the heating in the room must have been turned up, because it was far too hot in the library for her today.


	5. Chapter 5

Mother Superior was a witch of a woman with no sense of humour.

In Bella's opinion, pretending the holy water was tainted seemed like fun. Honestly, what makes water so holy anyways?

Apparently telling the parishioners the latest batch had been tainted and swapped with water from the family planning centre that was meant to be used on abortions instead, didn't go over too well. It took less than five minutes for Bellatrix to be forcibly drug from the chapel by the much older woman, who seemingly had not lost any of her strength over the years working in the hell hole.

She was also surprised the uptight Catholics really knew what family planning was, though less than surprised to know how dense they were that water wouldn't be swapped for such a stupid reason.

The Mother superior had been less than impressed by Bellatrix's less than subtle hints to get out of her work for the day, "If assisting in blessing the good people of our church is too much of a burden for you, then perhaps I can find you a position that's a bit more suitable to your work ethic Mrs. Bellatrix."

It also probably hadn't helped that Bella had mumbled a bit too loudly about the stick stuck up the older woman's arse either.

She had been excused from being with any of the parishioners any further that day, but she had instead gained herself a more monumental task that Andy later informed her was typically reserved for two or three instead. Bella was lucky enough to have the task on her own.

The work counters in the kitchen were all lined with silver. Cutlery, platers and vases, candelabras that made her imagine a life as Jean Veljean, nicking them and running for her life.

She had begun some hours ago, once dinner was finished and the kitchens cleaned. Everything had been laid out for her and she was left to her own devices to clean, polish and stow all of the valuables back where they had been drug out of. How an organization that spewed such nonsense about charity and poverty owned so much of the valuable knickknacks was a matter of irony to Bellatrix. Perhaps they kept the gold stowed away for when the pope visited instead.

Bella had rubbed tarnished metals till they gleamed her reflection back upon them, and until her hands started to twinge with carpal tunnel. Whoever decided these were the side effects of getting older, she didn't appreciate it much. She hadn't even covered a quarter of the material, but perhaps it was worth a break to sort and store the now cleaned cutlery before moving on to another section.

Bellatrix grabbed a stack of platters that could be adhered to the walls as mirrored decorations, and glanced around the room before realizing she had no clue where they were meant to go. Another drawback of working on her own.

Drawback? No, she preferred to work on her own. It was relaxing not to be forced to socialize with the others she was stuck in her preverbal prison with. They were all too cheery, too falsely, hollowly happy to be enjoying themselves. In Bella's opinion, no one could honestly enjoy their lives like this. It had to be exhausting to constantly put up the façade that everything was fine and dandy just because everything was in some superior being's hands. The few times she had tried to talk to, or rather been forced, to talk to others like Sister Sprout or Sister Hooch, it was like conversing with a bowl of lukewarm porridge. Everything was always fine, everyone was always happy, it was as if feeling anything other than that was a sin.

Maybe it was.

Andromeda was the only one Bella could carry on a sensible conversation with. The only one who didn't make her want to rip her hair out from her skull. The only one who she could confide in or challenged her intellectually.

Well, perhaps not the only one to challenge her. The girl she had to work in the library with was good at that as well. Bella could bring up an issue in one of the mountain of books she had read since she had arrived, and actually discuss it with someone who, surprisingly, understood what _The Protestant Ethic and the Spirit of Capitalism _was.

Bella never expected to find true intelligence locked away inside the churches walls, but the younger woman had surprised her a time or two with her knowledge. It was just too bad that she was an unbearable little swot as well. Such good hips wasted on such a…

Bella paused, realizing she was completely lost in thought on the brunette woman. The chalice in her hand gleaming from where she had been repeatedly polishing it for the last few minutes while absorbed in her thoughts.

She looked around at the table of mostly polished valuables and decided it would be easier if she were to put away a bit of it before she carried on. Give her aching wrists a brief reprise at the very least.

The only issue was of all the cupboards and closets and pantries the kitchen had, Bellatrix had nary the foggiest clue where any of the garbage went. A little nosiness couldn't be bad she decided.

The Raven hared woman lazily strolled around the vacant kitchen opening up random doors to cupboards and peering inside to see what was there. She found the usual cutlery and tabelry that they used on the daily. She found the pantry with all the dry goods for the bakery the abbey supplied. Finally she found a cupboard who's shelves were barren. A cupboard she could only assume was where the serving trays and vases and other niceties should go.

She began to load the shelves with the bits and bobs she had already finished cleaning, sure they would most likely just sit there until they tarnished again for another poor soul's punishment. Only the cupboard wasn't quite as bare as she had previously assumed at first glance.

As she loaded a stack of plates onto one of the higher shelves, she noticed that the top shelf was filled. Filled with dusted bottles of wine.

When she went to pull one from the shelf she coughed at the dust it pulled with it. Sure that it would put a fine layer on all the freshly cleaned work she had done, but she didn't care much for that.

Running her thumb over the label on the front she cleaned away the grime to read the printed words. 1985 French Bordeaux. Chateau Haute Brion at that. A fine classic red wine boarding on vintage. And what a year 1985 had been as well.

She grabbed another bottle dusting off the label and chuckled to herself. Lost inside the walls of the church was an entire case or more of expensive wines, which could hardly be appreciated by the only ones around to experience it.

Well, perhaps other than herself.

She sat one of the bottles back on the shelf before carrying the other back out into the desolate kitchen. No one would have to know if she had just one drink. She had been dying for it since she arrived at least.

Bellatrix rummaged through the drawers until she found what she was looking for. A corkscrew that would give her the most satisfying popping sound she could ever imagine.

The dark burgundy red seemed almost wine like in the silver chalice she had inadvertently spent so long cleaning. No wonder the Catholics compared it to the blood of Christ, and it finally dawned on her that it was most likely some communion wine that had been long forgotten in the silver cupboard.

Well, their loss was now Bellatrix's gain.

As she took a sip, it tasted like heaven on her lips, and she subtly wished it would stain her lips the same dark red colour that she now missed so dearly. It was so well balanced, with the slightly sweet fruity notes that carried over in its age. Such fine flavours that she hoped that if a wine could define her, it would be this one.

Maybe she had just been sober for far too long, but it was a drink that she certainly cherished at this moment.

The first glass went down smooth and quickly, warming her belly from the inside out along with the very meagre dinner she had had earlier. A second and third glass were quite easily followed in between polishing and stowing away the goods.

By the fourth rather large glass that emptied the bottle, she could tell that it was having its effects on her. Her lack of interest in her polishing was most definitely showing by now, but she did not care. She would give them a wipe over and quickly store them away, just to get the punishment finished with. She was quite finished with this menial and degrading task.

Bella swirled the last of the bottles contents in the chalice, leaving this one piece for last due to its all important task of holding her drink. The red liquid clung to the sides of the cup, giving the drink legs. It was a beautiful sight, and the woman knew at that moment that she was most certainly drunk of something so mundane brought her so much joy.

She stared at the liquid just a few moments longer before downing it all in one go. The last of the bottles contents lost within her, leaving her with only the evidence of the empty bottle and cork that she would have to find a hiding spot for.

Bellatrix certainly did feel like a wolf in sheep's clothing as she stood in the kitchen drunk as a skunk in a nun's habit. Not that she cared much.

Wiping the last beads of wine from the inside of the chalice, she stowed it away with the others before closing up the cupboard on her spotty workmanship. Hoping it, and her sticky fingers might go unnoticed for a while longer. As she grabbed the empty bottle, she realized her new problem. She couldn't just simply throw it in with the other rubbish, someone would notice it there. Instead, she'd have to find a new hiding spot for it.

In her younger years it might have taken Bella three bottles of wine or more to feel properly pissed. A task she had undertaken on more than one occasion with the right company. However, the one empty bottle she held in her hand as she made her way from the kitchen seemed to almost have the same effect on her. No, not quite, she wasn't quite that gone yet, but she was certainly tipsy for sure.

Bellatrix wondered the halls of the church alone, glad for the fact. It seemed so rare for her to have a true moment to herself anymore. It was rather relaxing. She focused on her footwork, making sure not to stumble and make too much noise as she looked for the perfect place to hide her crimes. She decided to avoid the lodging wings where she knew the others slept, and quite possibly one or two would still be awake, instead she turned the corridor towards the chapel instead, hoping that if the bottle were to be found, it might be blamed on some typical drunkard instead of herself.

As she reached the confessional booth, Bella checked the hallway, both left and right just to make certain that the coast was clear. She stretched up upon her tippy toes to try to hide the bottle atop the wooden orate booth, but she wasn't quite tall enough. Where she possibly drunker, she'd probably have thrown it, but her better judgement told her otherwise.

As she stretched up one last time to try to reach she froze, her blood that was once warming her stomach and cheeks, going icy in her veins as she heard the slow notes of the piano echoing through the halls.

Bellatrix had no watch on her, but she was liable to guess that the time was well past one in the morning, and it only raised more questions than answers as to whom it might be.

She eased herself back down onto flat feet, peering around the side of the booth to try to see if she could catch a glimpse, only to see the mysterious black robes of a figure too far in the distance to garnish a proper look.

The delicate notes of the piano echoed through the empty pews and stone columns of the chapel. The tell-tale signs of Chopin ringing through Bella's ears as she slowly crept into the aisle to get a better look.

Whomever she was, she was talented. The closer that Bellatrix got, she could tell the hourglass figure was most definitely feminine. She froze once more, just a few rows back from the sister playing, in her mind at least, the most heavily tune, realizing she still had the evidence of her drunkenness in her hands. She was out of options and decided to just leave the empty bottle hidden behind one of the pews. It would at least earn her a bit more time to find a better spot, and if found, it could have come from anywhere with it being in the main body of the church.

As she crept into the wooden bench to deposit her bottle, the wood defied her, creaking as she leaned against the siding. Suddenly the playing had stopped as the pianist was alerted to Bellatrix's presence. The young nun novate was perhaps the last person she expected to see turning to greet her from behind the piano. "Sister Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix froze once more before easing into the seat as if it were her plan all along to sit and watch, listen to the mystifying sounds of the woman playing. Perhaps it was her plan all along. "Nocturne in E flat Major. A classic. Very well done as well."

The younger brunette turned more on the piano bench to face Bellatrix, "I didn't think anyone would come through here for a while still. What are you doing up at this time?"

Rubbing her hands together the elder woman sighed, "Polishing a Judas share of silver."

A look of realization washed over Hermione's face before being replaced with confusion once more, "The Chapel isn't on route from the kitchen to the residency halls though. So what brought you here?"

Bellatrix's eyes glanced down at where the empty bottle sat on the stone floors before looking back up at inquisitive brown eyes, "Just wondering. Needed to unwind after all that work. Besides, I heard you playing and thought I might investigate. You're quite good."

The woman behind the piano looked down, her cheeks starting to turn a soft shade of pink, "Well thank you, Sister Arora taught me when I was a child. It's not something I get to do as often anymore, but I would like to keep my skill up."

Standing to distance herself from the evidence at her feet, Bellatrix began to walk back towards the piano once more, "Really? You never cease to amaze me." Reaching past Hermione, Bella's hand stretched out to slowly play the next section of the piece, "I haven't played in years. I just about gave it up when I finished school and it was no longer required."

Hermione watched surprised, with her mouth slightly agape for a moment as she studied Bellatrix's fingers move across the ivory keys before sliding over on the bench to make room.

"Oh no, no" Bella quickly interjected, "I didn't mean to disturb you from your practicing."

The brunette shrugged ever so slightly before reaching to play a bit more, "Actually, surprisingly, I enjoy the company."

Bellatrix raised a heavily lidded eyebrow before taking the seat next to the younger woman, "Surprised to like me so much? Can't imagine that."

A slip of the finger to a wrong key and a bit of a jump from the accusation caused the music to stop, "I-I didn't mean—"

"Relax Pet," the dark haired woman said with a soft chuckle, "Ohh I know exactly what you meant."

"I'm starting to doubt that you really do," Hermione responded back in a softer tone, still refusing to ever look the older woman in the eye.

Bellatrix smirked softly, still proud of herself in the effect she seemed to have on the younger woman. "Why don't you play us something else? Something a bit more fun? The classics are great, but what else do you have?"

As she glanced over at the young librarian beside her on the piano bench, she could almost see the gears turning within her mind as she thought. It was rather amusing to watch actually. The woman lost in thought of an internal battle was something that Bellatrix had slowly become more and more familiar with the more she spoke with, and argued with the younger girl. Her eyebrows knit together and her jaw set in place if it was a good one.

Slowly Hermione reached to play again, the notes slow at first, but still just as smooth and a bit more upbeat compared to the Chopin. As realization hit the still slightly inebriated Bellatrix, she couldn't stop herself from chuckling again, and was glad that it didn't seem to stop the brunette from playing.

"Heart and Soul? A not quite as old as the Chopin, but still."

The librarian smiled as she continued to play "It was one of the first bigger pieces I learned to play. Not a piece Sister Minerva approved much of, but one Sister Arora loved."

The dark haired woman nodded as her smile started to shift more into a smirk, picking up with the second verse.

_"Heart and soul, I begged to be adored_

_Lost control, and tumbled overboard, gladly_

_That magic night we kissed_

_There in the moon mist."_

She could sense the brunette stiffening slightly beside her, feel her muscles tense, but still she continued to play as Bellatrix sang.

_"Oh but your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling_

_Never before were mine so faintly willing_

_But now I see what one embrace can do_

_Look at me it's got me loving you madly_

_That little kiss you stole_

_Held all my heart and soul."_

All of a sudden, Bellatrix felt her own heartbeat starting to quicken as flashes of her carefully plotted annoyance of the younger woman played through her head from the library. The small peck on the cheek she had given the younger woman and the response it had garnered from her at the time. So lost in her thoughts, she almost forgot the last few lines of the song.

"_Now I see what one embrace can do_

_Look at me it's got me loving you madly_

_That little kiss you stole_

_Held all my heart and soul_."

Bellatrix's cheeks were warm. Surely from the alcohol still pumping through her body. Her palms were beginning to feel clammy, and she was cursing herself for finishing off the entire bottle now and giving herself some kind of feelings.

"You have a beautiful singing voice Sister Bellatrix, I wasn't aware. Perhaps you should be a part of the church's choir."

The soft words of the woman sat beside her did nothing to still the sudden pounding in Bellatrix's chest. Instead, she quickly shook her head, trying not to stumble over her words, "Oh no, that's not for me. Hymns are not in my strong suit. It's just for some fun."

The brunette woman nodded shortly and the two sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say to the other. Finally the silence was broken by the younger woman as she stood from the piano bench, ignoring the creak in the wood, "Well It's something to consider, but I should be getting to bed Sister Bellatrix, I have an early morning tomorrow, just the same as you I might add."

Common sense seemed to flood back to Bellatrix quickly, just as quickly as the eye roll she had as well. "Well now I remember, you're no fun."

The younger of the two froze in her spot before turning hotly on her heels "Excuse me?"

"You're no fun, you're a stick in the mud. I was finally beginning to enjoy you some, but no, just regimens and responsibilities, and rubbish with you."

The darker haired woman didn't bother turning to face her counterpart, and instead began to slowly play, the slow opening notes to Let it Be ringing through the empty halls.

"What is that?" The voice questioned behind her, but she continued playing still.

Humming the lyrics to herself before finally answering, "I know you've been here your entire life, but surely you've heard of The Beetles before in your drab life."

"Excuse you! Are you drunk?" The question was less a question and much more of an accusation, and Bellatrix's fingers fumbled across the keys as she finally stopped her playing to look back at the librarian who was standing where Bellatrix once sat, holding up the empty wine bottle from before.

It had appeared that when Bellatrix first opened her big mouth to criticize Hermione, as she stopped to look back at Bella, she had stopped beside the empty bottle.

Bellatrix could feel her heart rate quicken again as she glanced between the empty bottle in Hermione's hand and the even more terrifying accusatory look upon her face. "Where was that? Is that yours Sister Hermione? Is that why you're up so late?"

The brunette's gaze sharpened even more as she halved the distance between them. Are you genuinely attempting to blame me for this? Are you joking?"

Blind denial was the only thing to come to Bella's mind, but the words seemed to be slow forming as the woman approached closer and closer until she was just a few feet away once more, "Well I'm certain it's not mine."

The two woman stood nearly toe to toe as the younger woman paused directly in front of Bellatrix. She didn't say a word, her narrowed eyes however seemed to scan over every inch of the older woman in a way that seemed to make Bella's heart stop out of fear and…. Excitement?

Hermione's look was strict and deadly, something Bellatrix wondered if they taught all nuns or if it was something of a birth right in which women who had it were the ones to take up the cloth.

"Your pupils are dilated, you can't focus, you're a bit jittery and nervous," the brunette listed off.

"You might be too if I looked at you the way you're looking at me."

A scoff was her immediate response, "Would you really lie to me here? In the house of the Lord our God?"

Bellatrix scoffed back in an almost equal yet mocking disgust, "Most certainly not, In this? The holiest of holies? What kind of a lady do you take me for?"

"I don't take you for much of a lady at all sometimes Sister Bellatrix!"

"That's too bad, I think you'd enjoy it." It slipped out of her mouth in an almost automatic response. A piece of her past snippiness and sass that she couldn't quite keep under wraps with a bottle of wine in her.

The quick response though left both of the women in a bit of a shock. Hermione because of the meaning behind Bella's words, and Bellatrix because she wondered how much of it she might have meant.

The young librarian was left with a slack jaw, mouth agape, lips desperately trying to form words that would not come, "Y-You—How Sinful! You won't find it so funny when I tell the Mother Superior about this."

The dark haired woman watched her adversary's flushed face, and darting eyes that would not meet her own and only smiled. A slow forming, thin lipped and coy smile, "You could tell her, but you'd also have to admit to being up this late and out of bed. You'd also have to admit, to yourself on some level, that you're only doing this to get attention. Because you know I'm right. You would enjoy it. More than you've ever enjoyed anything else in your life before. Have you done it yourself? Played in the dark on your own? Did you enjoy it? Did you moan and scream? Did you have to stay quiet so no one else would hear you? Sinful things happen alone in the dark Sister Hermione, don't they?"

Bellatrix was almost sure the girl was too much of a prude to ever have pleasured herself. She only said what she had said to get under the girls skin, piss her off a bit, it was fun to watch her squirm. And squirm she did.

Hermione was left sputtering for words again as she stared back at Bella, her face crimson red with heat and embarrassment. Were Bella a bit more sober, she more than likely would have said something a bit more reserved, but what was the fun in that? Bellatrix smirked as she watched the younger girl finally turn hot on her heels and storm away with an exasperated groan. One that Bella couldn't tell was frustrated out of anger or something _else. _

She stood there watching for a moment as the brunette made as much distance between them as possible, a satisfied smile pulling her lips upward as she looked around, "Shit," The uptight snark of a girl had taken the bottle with her. If she were to give it to the Mother Superior, she really would be royally fucked.

The bells chimed from the clock warning Bella that the time had slowly ticked over into two in the morning. She only had a few hours she could rest before the new day. And in trouble or not, she'd take whatever rest she could get. If only she could get the annoying girl off of her mind.

* * *

**Oh hi, yes, still here... somewhere... I'm slowly dealing with work and personal and writing life, but I'm not giving it up just ****yet! (Sorry it's been so long) but more gay nuns to come! (and cum too, oops)**


End file.
